how far will you go silent ponyville
by Regularbob23
Summary: The nightmares have returned to Tails, and he needs more than just bloodshed to cure him. With the help of new friends, can he rid himself of torture for good?


How far will you go three: Silent PonyVille.

(Authors note: I would personally like to thank Jake, the creator of Silent Ponyville for making this crossover between our two stories)

I woke up in my bed, next to Fiona, who was sleeping just fine, but I was sweating as if I just came out of the gym from hell. The nightmares that have been plaguing me for the past ten years have returned to me. I didn't understand it at all, I destroyed my inner insanity and my dark form that was taking control of me, in order to take control of Mobius.

I stood up from the bed and walked into the bathroom, just standing in front of the mirror, staring at it.

"_Go to sleep Tails." _I thought to myself, splashing water in my face. "_You need it man, just get back into bed, close your eyes, and dream."_

I haven't slept for the past month; ever sense my senseless killing spree. I looked at the clock, 3:30 A.M. But I've gotten used to it by now. I just went back to bed and tried to at least get some sleep.

The next morning, I was sitting at the table with Fiona, looking over the mail.

"Junk mail, junk mail, junk mail, letter from the rotten kids down the street." I said tossing them into the trash, when suddenly, one piece of mail gotten my attention in particular. It had a golden Pony on it, it's mane a bright pink and blue eyes.

"Something wrong? Can't sleep? Need to get something off your chest that has been haunting you for months, even years? Come to Fluttershy psychologist center in Ponyville, within months, you'll be able to live your life happy once more." I read aloud.

"A psychologist huh? I think it's perfect." Fiona said finishing the dishes.

"You think so?" I said looking over the piece of mail.

"Well yeah, I mean think about those dreams you've told me about. There was the one where you were everyone was dying from a horrible poison but you lived, there was the one where you were torturing Sonic, your own best friend, to death, the one where you took inspiration from that human centipede movie and fused Amy, rouge, Sally and Cream together, the one where you were being chased by a ten foot monster that looked similar to you except he had no face and a giant butcher knife, and finally the one where you had become that monster and started killing everyone in sight." She said giving me a hug.

"Your right, maybe I do need it. I'll leave in an hour." I told her.

An hour later I took the Tornado II out and left for PonyVille, which was pretty close from where my home is, which only was a thirty minute flight was.

I finally arrived to my destination, I decided to land outside the town seeing how I couldn't find anywhere else to land. As I entered, I could see that the town name wasn't far from the truth. Every resident was a pony, different height and colors, when I suddenly pumped into a gray pony with a mail bag, and it had its eyes crossed.

"Excuse me, have you seen this Pony?" I asked holding up the mail, seeing how it was trying to focus on it.

"Oh yeah, that's one of my friends! I can take you right to her." She told me. "My name is Ditzy Doo by the way, but everyone calls me Derpy Hooves. I got that nickname because I'm really klutzy."

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Miss Derpy." I said shaking her hoof. "My name is Tails." I told her. It was ten minutes before we arrived to the building.

"She's right in there Tails, I hope you can find out what's wrong with you." Derpy said running off to finish her job. I entered the small office and saw the Pegasus sitting in a chair.

"Hello." She said getting up, trotting towards me. "I'm Fluttershy, is there something you would like to talk about mister?" She asked me, pumping me with her head towards the velvet chair.

"Well, yes. I've been having nightmares lately." I started, but as soon as I saw turned around, she was staring at me dead on, as if she had heard the death song of the sirens.

"D-did you say n-nightmares?" She said stuttering.

"Well, yeah. Didn't you have it in your ad?" I asked sitting down, watching her freaking out.

"Oh no, oh no, no, no, no!" She said walking back and forth. "Well, maybe the nightmares aren't bad. Can you describe them to me?" She asked calming down. As I told her, I could see her pupils getting smaller and smaller.

"I- I can't help." She said looking to the floor. But then she looked up at me with a smile. "But I know someone who might! Please come with me." She said walking out the door. We then bumped into two other ponies. A pink one and a blue one with a rainbow mane.

"Hi Fluttershy." The blue one said kissing her on the check. "Who's this guy?" She asked looking at me.

"He's a new patient. And Pinkie Pie, he's having nightmares as well." Fluttershy said to the pink pony, from upon hearing it, her pupils started getting smaller.

"Someone outside of Ponyville is having the nightmares now?" Pinkie asked looking over me. "This isn't good, are his dreams just as bad as ours Fluttershy?" She asked looking at who I thought was trying to help me out.

"I'm afraid so, if not worse, then both of ours combined." Fluttershy said looking at the ground.

"Look, I don't think he should go through what we have! Remember when we tried to help you out? We lost each other inside that nightmare!"

"But Pinkie Pie…" The blue pony began talking.

"No buts Rainbow Dash, he isn't seeing Twilight Sparkle and that's final!"

"Do you even know what I go through every day Miss Pinkie Pie?" I started to stare at her. "Sitting in my house for the past ten years wanting to do nothing but suicide, after losing a girl that I was very close to, and having the same repeated nightmare for days on end, and only to have them get worse as each night goes on?"

"Well yes, I have thank you very much!" She said getting into my face staring angrily at me.

"Then maybe you should stop crying, and take me to this Twilight Sparkle Pony you're talking about!"

"My answer still stands fox-boy." I tried to calm down from Pinkie's attitude and just looked at her.

"Look, I went on a killing spree a few months ago, I really need this!"

"Alright, alright! We'll take you to her seeing how you're not going to take no for an answer. Might as well get it over with." She said as she started tugging down on her mane till it was straight.

It wasn't long until we made it to Twilight Sparkle's house. As we entered, I was amazed to see how many books there were. Then a Purple Pony came down from a ladder with a small dinosaur fallowing behind her.

"Hello there!" She said trotting towards me. "My name is twilight Sparkle. Who are you?" She asked me.

"My name Is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails." I said looking around the library.

"He's getting the nightmares too Twilight." Pinkie Pie said.

"Oh my. We better get to work." She said pushing me to a table with her head.

"Now Tails, what we're going to do first, is that we're going to see what kind of nightmares you've been having." She told me as I laid down on the table. I saw her horn starting to glow. As I closed my eyes, she placed her horn on my head.

"Get away from me you sick fuck!" I shouted as the faceless Tails came closer to me, its large knife dragging on the ground. I was cornered in a small room, nowhere to go. It grabbed me and pulled me up. It lifted it's knife at my face and started to cut it off my head. Once it was finished, I lost enough blood to pass out as it stuck the knife through my chest and killed me, and placed my face on its faceless head.

Bugs began to crawl into my skin, eating away at my organs. I couldn't feel any of it, but they were there, going through every inch of my body.

"Please Tails, stop this! Why are you doing this" Sonic asked me as I place a knife over his legs.

"Oh Sonic, It isn't easy for me to do this, but I need to do it." I said cutting through his legs all the way through both. "It's the way it has to be." I said grinning wickedly as I slit his throat and stabbed his eyes out, as large puddles of blood splattered on the floor, down his body, and on my hands as I took a large bite out his eyes, savoring every last bit of blood that went down my throat.

I woke up quickly, seeing how Twilight was going backwards away from me, looking like she was ready to throw up.

"So you see, I need the help." I told her.

"No kidding!" She said looking like she was about to cry. Alright, just try to relax again Tails, and we'll be with you in a minute."

I did what she said and began to sleep. Soon, I woke up in the same area, except it had less color, I looked around and saw that the four ponies were there.

"Alright, you girls ready?" I asked as they all nodded. We stepped outside, but there was nothing but fog for miles on end. There was even snow falling from the sky.

"Snow? It's the middle of the fucking summer!" I said.

"Wait, this place seems different." Rainbow Dash said looking around.

"What do you mean?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"We're no longer in Ponyville! This is an entirely different location!"

"You're right. This is Knothole city." I said as I saw a statue of my friend Sonic the Hedgehog. I looked down and saw a map underneath my foot. I picked it up and looked over it.

"Well, we better start walking." I said, as we moved along. Soon, I picked up a strange static noise coming from a few feet away. I looked over and saw a small radio. I picked it up to see if something was wrong with it, but then, we saw it. It was a monster, its arms were sunken in his body, his whole body was wrapped together in what looked like melted flesh, as it slowly walked towards us. I saw a small plank and picked it up, and I started to beat the hell out of the creature. Soon it fell to the ground dead.

"Is it dead?" Fluttershy asked hiding behind my leg.

"I'm not even sure what the hell it is!" I said poking it with my plank. "We might need these." I told them.


End file.
